Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant and a possible tertiary antagonist on Battle for Dream Island Again. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the three (if you count Pin) contestants that are completely limbless. She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes because Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Woody, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She will probably be eliminated in BFDIA 6 for reaching 1,442 dislikes though her dislikes would keep on increasing. She has the highest dislikes of BFDI so far (beating Donut's record of 573 dislikes) and the fifth-highest votes in the entire object world, the first being Soap in Inanimate Insanity II at 2,663 votes. Character coverage In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA, but since Leafy, Woody, Nonexisty, Bubble and Flower were not present, she was allowed in, placing 20th. After Gelatin asks who the host was gonna be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut and Pin. In Get Digging, the teams have to make yoylestew. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly to Yoyleland and get the Yoyle berries. Firey says it would take months of walking, but Golf Ball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey says "nobody could fly", Puffball starts to get bigger and appears mad, but is burned after Firey screams. They flew to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatin pick the Yoyleberries. Then Leafy appears, who makes Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying "Don't call me Needy!". Leafy starts throwing knifes at Needle and Gelatin. But Gelatin has acid spitballs that would desinagrate anything it one hit. Leafy supposedly dodges them all, hence she wasn't disintegrated. This makes Leafy mad and she starts throwing knives. Puffball picks up Needle and Gelatin and starts flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives fly into the Yoylestew. Puffball's team loses the challenge because their yoylestew was "too complicated and sharp." In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, the contest was to build dream island. She asks what to name the island, but later Bomby falls in the incinerator and explodes Golf Ball's factory, causing all of them to die and Team No Name to lose. In Get in the Van, Puffball won the prize, but the prize was removing limbs of a contestant (chooses Pin). She later carries her team to Yoyle Mountain, but on the way, Gelatin repeats "There isn't enough room up here" and pushes Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky off. Fries then yells at Gelatin that they all need to get to the mountain, and asks Puffball to go back in the forest to check for their teammates. In No More Snow, at the start of the episode, Puffball and Fries were the only ones as the other team members of them got eaten by Evil Leafy. Book and Ruby ran from Evil Leafy and dropped a 9,042kg weight as Puffball was chasing to get them. It crushed Puffball, Fries and Evil Leafy (with the HPRC in it). In It's a Monster, Puffball was recovered by W.O.A.H. Bunch's members, trying to threaten her to fly into Yoyle Mountain with their team members. She recovered Gelatin and told him to freeze them, and he does so. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, when Team No-Name was about to make it to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Puffball remembered every time her team was up for elimination she had won a prize, so she killed all of her teammates and didn't win because she thought if Team No-Name was up for elimination she would get the prize. But a lot of people voted her and she will maybe be out on the REAL BFDIA 6 by the REAL Jacknjellify. Same thing in The Long-lost Yoyle City, it showed who to vote for someone to be eliminated in team Team No-Name at the end of the challenge. Nobody knows if Puffball will be eliminated or be safe... People will find out if Puffball will be eliminated in the real BFDIA 6. Trivia *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Puffball's killstreak is 6 (all of Team No-Name's members). *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. *Puffball is one of only three limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face and Pin. (Pin is limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally. However, since Puffball is eliminated, she can't have Pin limbless still like her and Yellow Face.) *She is one of the 4 contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Gelatin and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called "Puffy", just like Needle hates being called "Needy", Blocky being called the "Stabable", Book being called "Well Read" and Tennis Ball being called "Clumsy". *It is shown in various episodes that Puffball can grow into different sizes. *Puffball is one of the two BFDI contestants that appeared in Object Universe so far, the other being Leafy. *Puffball's favorite screen is Abe Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. *Puffball is the only contestant so far to win a prize twice. *Puffball is the only female who looked different when she was up for voting to be in season 2. *Puffball had a new design in Get Digging. *Members of the Puffball species are known to barf rainbows during times of distress. *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Firey and Flower. *As of Season 2, Puffball is the only ball to have no spaces in its name, the others who have spaces are Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. **She is also the only 'ball' to not actually be a ball. *Puffball is the first contestant to be named after a fungus, even though she doesn't look like one. *Puffball is the only contestant to fly (not including people in both seasons). *In episode 5a of BFDIA, when she vomited on Pin, she looked like a Pac-Man. *It is shown that Puffball is capable changing into a variety of colors. *Puffball made a cameo in TOATI episode 12, but by 40 votes, she did not join. *Puffball is the only pink contestant that is competing in BFDIA. *Because of BFDIA 5e, she has the record of most down votes in BFDIA. She currently is reaching torwards 1,000 dislikes, more than the Cherries from Inanimate Insanity II who got 974 votes. ** She also get eliminated with the same vote of Box in Inanimate Insanity II with 1442 dislikes. *She will (or might) be the first limb-less contestant eliminated in BFDIA (since she can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). ** Maybe she will be teleported to the TLC/LOL. *Puffball is the first female contestant to win a prize. *She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Puffball was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. *Other than Golf Ball, Puffball is the only female contestant on Team No-Name, after the eliminations of Dora and Match, and the formation of FreeSmart. *Puffball has the seventh most dislikes/votes in object show history, 1st being Soap from II2 with 2,663 votes, 2nd being Cheesy from II2 with 2,605 votes, 3rd being Apple from II2 with 2,045 votes, 4th being Trophy from II2 with 1,945, 5th being Yin-Yang from II2 with 1,859 votes, 6th being Nickel from II2 with 1,731 votes and Puffball only has 1,442. *Puffball was the first contestant in BFDI history to receive more than 600~1400 dislikes, after "The Long-lost Yoyle City" was published. She has the most votes in ALL of BFDI. * Puffball had a total of 1,442 dislikes. * Puffball is the 4th female who got/will get eliminated in BFDIA. *She is very similar to Spikey Mervert, an Inanimate Insanity and BFDI recommended character. * She looks a bit like a puffle Disney club penguin and also seems Iggy Moshi monsters but IGGY is purple. Gallery PuffBall.png|Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball's body @ Cute Puffball.png|Sleeping Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 2. Puffball Original design.png|Puffball's original design Puffball voting.png|Smiling Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 4. Puffie.gif|Puffball's old design. Puffball 2.PNG Puffbox.png|The Puffball Speaker Box; won in Episode 3, Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Puffy.png|Puffball's face that she looks like a Pac-Man. yeah who I wanna know.PNG|"Yeah, who! I wanna know!" AngryPuffball.PNG|Puffball angry at Firey after he said that nobody could fly. puff!.jpg|"Yeah, who? I wanna know!" puffball screen.PNG|Puffball's Abraham Lincoln screen Image.rainbowvomit.jpg|Puffball displays her vomiting skills. Puffball.PNG|"Sometimes maybe if one player switches teams, they'll be equal!" Image.afterpushing.jpg|Puffball leads the gang to Yoyleland PB1000.JPG|Puffball at 1000 dislikes. Dora 002.PNG|Puffball on the newbie team Davidland.png|Puffball transports her team across the Sea of Davids in Davidland. (Episode 5e) Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Puffball in BFDI's third anniversary. Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Puffbal dying.jpg|Puffball puking. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:One Time Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Not in BFDI Category:Contestants Category:Prize Winners Category:Recommended Characters Category:Pink Category:Antagonists Category:Vocoded sound Category:Freeze Juice Category:Fuzzy Category:Rainbow Category:Ball Category:Never Rejoined Category:BFDIA Antagonists Category:Vomit Category:Who were not in the TLC Category:Can Fly